Memory devices are widely used in computers and other electronic products such as televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones. Some conventional memory devices may include semiconductor material having numerous memory cells to store data and other information. Some of these devices may have a capability to detect errors and correct corrupted data using various conventional techniques. Some conventional memory devices may include an organization of multiple individual semiconductor memory units to increase storage capacity. However, multiple individual semiconductor memory units may pose a challenge to some conventional error detection and correction techniques.